


[Podfic] to my trade

by themusecalliope



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology III, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-07
Updated: 2013-03-07
Packaged: 2017-12-04 13:40:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 81
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/711359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themusecalliope/pseuds/themusecalliope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of croissantkatie's story.</p><p>
  <i>Eve isn't her real name.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] to my trade

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [to my trade](https://archiveofourown.org/works/639174) by [croissantkatie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/croissantkatie/pseuds/croissantkatie). 



  
  
**Fic:** [to my trade](http://archiveofourown.org/works/639174)  
**Fandom:** Skyfall/Bond Franchise  
**Pairing:** none  
**Character:** Eve  
**Writer:** croissantkatie  
**Reader:** themusecalliope  
**Rated:** PG?  
**Summary:** Eve isn't her real name.  
**Length:** 2 minutes and 6 seconds  
**Cover Art:** [here](http://themusecalliope.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Bond/tomytradecover.jpg) by me  
**Download:** [MP3](http://themusecalliope.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Bond/ToMyTrade.zip) | [unzipped mp3](http://themusecalliope.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Bond/ToMyTrade.mp3) | [Podbook](http://themusecalliope.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Bond/tomytradepodbook.zip)

**Notes:** This is my tiny piece of the [Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology III](http://halfamoon.livejournal.com/307398.html). Go! Check it out! It is wonderfully full of podfic about awesome ladies! Also, thanks to croissantkatie for BP! Also, thanks to Paraka for hosting. 

_([my podfic masterlist](http://www.vorlonempire.org/calliope/calliopespodfics.html))_


End file.
